M and N: caught at first glance
by trotz59
Summary: A short love story between Mello and Near. Before L died, and Near and Mello became sworn enemies; this was what it was like for them back at the orphanage. This is just a short fanfic I wrote for my friend a while back.  I own nothing from Death Note.


_**Caught at first glance**_

* * *

Mello looked down at Near as he played with his toys and wrapped his finger around his blue-green curls. He wore the same jeans and t-shirt as always. _hmmm…._ Mello thought to himself, _so this is the head genius of the orphanage; the only one ahead of me._ Mello was about to laugh at the thought of losing to such a childish "genius", as Near turned around and looked up at Mello.

"Hello there Mello," Near said with a smirk in a boyish almost monotone voice, "is there some kind of business you have with me?"

Mello's heart sank; his face burned red, _h…e…_ Mello stood in shock, _he's s-so cute…. _"No I-I...uh…uh…I have to go. B-bye!" Mello said, running away from Near; and instead in the direction of his room in the orphanage.

_…But everyone says he's more of a loner than a lover. And I'm always below him, anyways. How could I not have noticed it before? I've never really looked at him closely or talked to him. I just always saw his statistics were higher. I bet he isn't even gay._ Mello grimaced and put his face in his hands. _Ugh! I hate this. Why do I care so much! I don't even really know him!_ Mello sighed, feeling defeated, he knew stressing about it wouldn't do anything to help right now. He walked out of his room and went to the teacher-guy to discuss "L". _(No one is really anyone's friend here anyways. Let alone boyfriend…)_

* * *

It was lunchtime, a few days later, and Mello was feeling kinda down. He just came in second in a crime investigation assignment. As part of their curriculum to part-take in activities that L needs to be skilled in. So they were all assigned to real crime cases; helping police to discover criminal masterminds and that kind of stuff. They were graded on how well they were able to uncover things, and for being able to create plans with minimal loopholes.  
Mello wasn't that upset about coming in second though. It was strange. Before, he was always upset about not winning. But now he was okay with it, because he knew that the one who beat him was Near, and he could no longer feel malice toward the boy.

For the past few weeks, Mello had been admiring Near and learning more about him. He tried talking to him a few times, but he always ended up making a fool of himself and a coward.

_I guess, there isn't any hope of trying to be with him._ Mello thought depressingly to himself, as he reached for a juice box on the food table in front of him. As his hand touched the box, he felt another hand already on it. He looked over and gave an angry death glare for a split second, before realizing whom it was. Immediately he took his hand off the box and his face flushed.

"O-oh Near! I-I'm sorry, yo-you can have i-it." Mello stuttered as Near stared back at him.

"Thank you," Near said in a monotone voice, as he pulled the box closer to him, but not removing his gaze from Mello.

For a moment they stood together in silence, staring into each other's eyes; not daring to look away. The rest of the world closed out to Mello, and all that was left was himself, Near, and the loud beating of his rapid heart, that felt as it would burst.  
"Are you gay?" Near asked, breaking the silence. Mello searched for any disgust or anger in Near's eyes and voice. Whether the question was malevolent or genuine; whether Near WANTED the answer to be yes or no. However, no matter how hard Mello tried, he couldn't see through Near's unemotional wall; obviously it was just another thing Near was better than him at. Mello had no choice…he had to tell him now, or he'd never be able to bring himself to later.

"Ye-y-yes" Mello chocked on his words.

"Do you like me?" Near asked, still not showing any hint of emotion. Mello nodded fearfully.

"I thought so…" Near said, inching closer to Mello, as Mello inched away, "I've seen you staring at me before; daydreaming of possibilities I assume." Near's voice seemed to begin to gain some form of the anger which Mello had been dreading.

Mello leaned back and back, trying to escape Near's oncoming, until his head reached the floor. He shook as tears began to flow down from his eyes, while he whispered hoarsely, "I-I knew you were probably straight. I didn't mean to make a move on you or anything. I tried to be unnoticeable-"

"Well obviously you wouldn't be able to go unnoticed from ME." Near smirked cockily as he leaned over Mello until he was practically on top of him, "I guess that's just another thing that you are second only to me in."  
**I'm sorry**, Mello mouthed the words but his voice couldn't make them come out.

Near's face softened slightly and he looked at Mello with what seemed like…adoration? "But there is one thing that you're number one in." Near said in a soft tender voice that was like a much more suave version of his regular voice, "Do you know what that is?"

Before Mello could respond or even think about the question, Near leaned down and kissed him square on the lips.

"It's that you've always been the cutest of us orphans here." Near whispered into Mello's ear...

**END**


End file.
